Bienvenue dans ce monde, Teddy !
by EgoCecile
Summary: Remus a voulu abandonner son fils avant que celui-ci naisse, mais il va complètement tomber sous le charme de son bébé. La rencontre d'un père avec son fils avec quelques maladresses du début. ONE-SHOT


_Coucou tout le monde ! Alors, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai rien publié, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'ai rien écrit ! Alors pour commencer, avec du retard, je vous souhaite une bonne année :)  
Nouvelle année, sonne avec résolutions, plutôt bonnes de préférences, mais aussi idées. Alors j'ai quelques idées, mais que je vais expliquer sur un autre texte. _

* * *

_En 2017, je ne suis pas devenue J.K. Rowling, et rien ne m'appartient._

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et passez une bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Et c'est un magnifique petit garçon en pleine santé ! Comment voulez-vous l'appeler ? »

La médicomage, toute souriante, de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, récupéra le petit bébé des bras de sa mère, pour le tendre à son père, Remus. Nymphadora était fatiguée de l'accouchement qui venait de se finir mais elle savait que la persévérance finissait toujours par un résultat et elle venait d'en faire l'expérience en mettant au monde un tout petit bébé. Elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts sous le poids de la fatigue mais elle se força à ne pas les fermer car elle voulait absolument voir la rencontre entre les deux êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

Remus vit la médicomage, qui avait assisté à l'accouchement douloureux de Nymphadora, s'approcher de lui avec un petit être dans les bras. Elle lui tendit et le prit pour la première fois. Il lui semblait qu'aucune créature pouvait être plus fragile qu'un nourrisson qui venait de naître. Il ne savait pas du tout comment le porter et la façon dont il prenait le bébé ne devait pas plaire à ce dernier car il se mit à pleurer. La médicomage rigola gentiment pour récupérer le bébé et montrer au papa débutant comment se portait un bambin. Le père, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres, regarda attentivement le geste de la jeune femme pendant que Nymphadora sourit devant la bêtise de son mari. Elle l'avait choisi comme le père de ses enfants et elle savait qu'il assumerait parfaitement son rôle, malgré quelques petites erreurs au début.

La médicomage retendit le bébé dans les bras du père qui avait l'air de mieux se débrouiller que la première fois car le petit être ne pleurait plus. Les gestes étaient toujours maladroits mais il commençait à prendre de l'assurance. Il regarda le bébé qu'il portait dans ses bras, lui sourit et lui dit :

« Coucou Teddy ! Bienvenue dans ce monde ! »

La médicomage s'éclipsa de la chambre d'hôpital, pour donner de l'intimité à cette nouvelle famille. Nymphadora sourit aux paroles de Remus. Elle les aimait tous les deux. Quant au petit Teddy, il rendit un sourire à son père, comme s'il avait compris ses mots de bienvenue.

A cet instant, Remus était complètement tombé sous le charme de Teddy. Le sourire de ce si petit être fit fondre le cœur de son père. Et il eut honte. Honte d'avoir voulu abandonner sa femme et l'enfant qu'elle portait. Honte de vouloir s'enfuir loin de ses responsabilités. Honte de sa peur. Honte de sa lâcheté. Mais il se promit intérieurement qu'il allait se rattraper. Qu'il allait être le meilleur père possible pour son fils, qu'il allait donner son maximum.

« Tu vois, pour le moment, ce n'est peut-être pas le plus beau des mondes à cause de la guerre, mais nous allons gagner, je te le promets, et tu pourras grandir dans un monde en paix. »

Remus savait que son fils ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui racontait mais il avait envie de lui parler.

« Tu vois, Maman et Papa… »

Il fit une pause, cela faisait bizarre de se faire appeler Papa, mais c'est un nom auquel il faut s'accommoder, comme Remus quand il était petit, Mr Lupin, quand il était élève à Poudlard, Professeur ou Professeur Lupin quand il y enseignait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et maintenant Papa. Il savourait ce mot dans sa bouche.

« Maman et Papa ont fait ta chambre. Nous sommes certains que tu vas l'adorer. Nous avons eu du mal à nous mettre d'accord mais finalement nous avons réussi. Les murs sont en beige comme je le voulais et les meubles sont en rouge comme le souhaitait ta mère. Finalement, le résultat est plutôt beau. Mais tu pourras toujours changer la décoration de ta chambre quand tu seras plus grand.

\- Remus, tu lui parles comme s'il avait huit ans, ce n'est qu'un bébé, laisse-lui le temps de profiter du temps présent et ne lui parle pas déjà de son futur, le réprimanda en rigolant Nymphadora.

\- Je crois que tu fais des miracles, Teddy. D'habitude, c'est moi qui réprimande ta maman.

\- Remus, soupira la Métamorphomage.

\- Ah oui, j'allais oublier, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Remus sortit une tablette de chocolat de sa poche et le mit entre les petites mains de son fils.

« Mais Remus, tu ne lui as pas offert du chocolat ? Il ne peut pas le manger. Il n'a pas encore de dents.

\- Ah, sortit le lycanthrope, gêné. Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Mais cela pourra toujours lui servir.

\- Pour décorer sa chambre ? C'est vrai, que l'emballage est assorti à la couleur de ses meubles, se moqua gentiment la jeune Auror.

\- Non, le chocolat peut redonner des forces après avoir rencontré un Détraqueur, il peut remonter le moral après un chagrin d'amour.

\- Je vois que tu souhaites le bonheur de ton fils. »

Remus semblait gêné par la remarque de la femme qu'il aimait mais il a vu qu'elle souriait, et il sourit à son tour en serrant dans ses bras son fils.

La médicomage passa la tête par la porte pour voir si tout se passait bien et put voir le tableau attendrissant et débordant d'amour d'une famille qui faisait connaissance avec leur enfant.

* * *

 _J'espère que cela vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, cela fait toujours plaisir :)_


End file.
